Tormented Soul
by PasoLover
Summary: Kikyou wanders the earth and won't rest until InuYasha embraces death with her. But, as she comes across different villages she finds herself still wanting a 'real' life too.
1. Chapter 1: The Wandering Priestess

Tormented Soul  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, I'll never leave your side #2, enjoy!   
  
Wow! Hey! I got two reviews, right away! Can't tell you how happy I am about that, I know, sad little creature I am. Anyways, question for whoever's decided to keep on following this fic, who should I pair Kikyou with? Or should I not pair her up? I think I may not since I have an idea of where this story is going but I'd like to hear your opinions too.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own InuYasha, or any of the other characters.   
  
=============================  
  
"Feh, I don't need you bandaging me Kagome!" A disgruntled hanyou exclaimed as he let out an annoyed huff. The girl who was kneeling next to him just ignored the hanyou as she patted the bandaged which covered his wound and heard him yelp in a pain at this.  
  
"Oi! That hurt, wench!" InuYasha exclaimed again.  
  
"Stop being such a crybaby, InuYasha." Kagome said in a teasing tone as she finished bandaging the wound on his chest. InuYasha mumbled 'wench' again as he turned his head away from Kagome and didn't notice the scowl which was on her pretty face.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, InuYasha." Kagome said with forced calmness, though her brown eyes danced dangerously.  
  
"All call you a wench if I want to, wench." The hanyou said as he held his nose up in the air and huffed again.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said in a sweet tone as she smiled at him.   
  
'Oh no, I know that look.' The hanyou thought as he backed away from the girl.  
  
"Oh shi..." InuYasha couldn't finish his curse as Kagome said in a calm voice, "Sit boy."  
  
The dog hanyou fell down to the ground with a loud crash as his face was implanted within the ground. InuYasha mumbled a string of curses into the ground and then finally raised his head again as he jumped out of the rut he had made.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that bitch!?" InuYasha said angrily, though he immediately regretted saying it as Kagome glared at him and said more forcefully then before, "SIT BOY!"   
  
--  
  
"He just asks for it doesn't he?" Sang asked Miroku as she turned towards him and noticed that his hand was creeping towards her backside as he answered, "Yes, he does."   
  
She gave him a quick glare though and he immediately recoiled his hand and gave her a sheepish grin. "And you never seem to learn either, hush."   
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lady Sang?" Miroku asked as he tried his best attempt at an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm going to the hot springs, and you better not follow me Miroku. Kagome, do you want to come with me?" The demon exterminator asked as she turned her head to where the two were fighting but she was surprised to find no one there.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked again as she looked around but the only thing which was left was InuYasha's rut in the ground which his body had made. 'Where did they go to?'  
  
--  
  
Kagome walked a fast pace towards the ancient well as she ignored the dog hanyou who was following her.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha asked as he landed in front of her and stopped the girl from walking any farther.  
  
"I'm going home InuYasha." Kagome said as she walked past the dog hanyou and threw her leg over the lip of the well.   
  
"Fine! See if I care!" InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kagome didn't swing her other leg over the well as she watched the dog hanyou and smiled as he opened one of his golden eyes to look at her.  
  
"Sorry, InuYasha." The young miko said with a smile as she patted his shoulder and walked towards camp again leaving the poor dog hanyou completely confused.  
  
"Hey! What are you apologizing for?" InuYasha yelled as he chased after the young miko and stopped her from walking again as he grabbed her arm and turned her toward himself.   
  
"For saying the 's' word, and for saying that I was going home. I shouldn't have to leave yet since I don't have school and I shouldn't have to leave your side yet, InuYasha." Kagome said as she lightly blushed and noticed that InuYasha was still holding onto her arm. The dog hanyou realized she was blushing and stared at her wide-eyed until he finally looked down at his arm which was holding hers and quickly let go of it.  
  
"Feh." Was the only thing InuYasha said as he turned his head away from hers and listened to her walk back to camp as he stood by himself.   
  
'You won't leave my site yet?' The dog hanyou thought as he wondered what she meant. Fear gripped his heart as he wondered if she was thinking of leaving him for good.   
  
'Why wouldn't she want to leave me? I'm just a half-breed.' InuYasha thought as he looked sadly at the ground. He finally shook his head to try to clear his thoughts as he walked back to where camp was.   
  
--  
  
"Kagome!" A little kistune yelled happily as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippou! You're finally awake." Kagome said as her face lit up with happiness and she gave the little kistune a hug.   
  
InuYasha watched the display of affection with a pang of jealousy as he resisted the urge to pluck Shippou from Kagome's arms. He had all ready been 'sat' two times today and if he kept it up he might not heal for a while. So, he decided to jump into the nearest tree and rest. Kagome had only sensed a jewel shard once in several weeks and the jewel had been around where the well. Which was very strange since that youkai rarely traveled in his forest, many feared the area and few dared travel within the forest.   
  
He also had to admit to himself that he needed to rest after his last encounter with the latest incarnations of Naraku, Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru. The wound which Kageroumaru had given him still hadn't healed yet and for the first time in a while he could finally rest until the wound healed itself.  
  
"God, I'm going to go nuts if I don't have a fight soon." InuYasha mumbled as he turned his head towards Kagome's voice.  
  
--  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said his name curiously as she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"What?!" The hanyou snapped as he looked down from the tree which he was perched on.  
  
"Um ... well, it was nothing. Me and Sango are going to the hot springs. Is that all right with you?" The young miko asked.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha replied as he turned his head away from hers and stared off into the distance.  
  
'I guess that means yes... It might be just me, but it seems like he's sulking for some reason.' Kagome thought as she studied the dog hanyou for several seconds and then turned to Sango as she said, "Okay ... well, let's go, Sango."   
  
Sango nodded to Kagome and then turned to Miroku as she gave him a glare, "And don't you dare peep on us Miroku!"   
  
Miroku put his hands up in mock defense as he tried his best attempt at an innocent smile, though there was still a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I would never think of doing such a thing, my dear Sango." Miroku replied as he watched Sango shake her head at this and leave with Kagome as they walked deeper within the forest.   
  
'That is the only he thinks about is peeping and groping women.' Sango thought as she found herself looking forward to relaxing inside of the hot springs.  
  
--  
  
'I wonder how hard Sango will hit me if I follow them...' Miroku thought as he wondered if he should follow the two or not.  
  
"Don't think about following them Miroku." InuYasha said in a gruff tone as he jumped down from the tree was resting in.   
  
The monk thought for a second about the last time he had seen the women bathing in the hot springs and how Sango had nearly given him a concussion afterwards.  
  
"No... I guess I will not follow them." Miroku said as he rubbed his head at the memory.  
  
InuYasha walked away from the monk as he headed for his favorite tree, when he heard Miroku's voice and stopped.  
  
"Where are you going InuYasha?" The monk asked as he looked at the back of the dog hanyou.  
  
"Out." Was the only thing he said as he continued walking and headed for the tree which he had been pinned to fifty years ago.  
  
--  
  
It was several hours later and the sun was setting as Sango and Kagome arrived at the campsite again.  
  
"Ah, that was wonderful. Nothing like a dip in a hot spring to relax you." Kagome said as she breathed a happy sigh and looked toward the tree where InuYasha had been sitting in.   
  
'He isn't there.' The young miko thought as she looked around the campsite for him.  
  
"Miroku, where did InuYasha go?" Kagome asked as she looked at the monk.  
  
"He said he was going out. I don't know where though, he did not tell me and left in a hurry," Miroku replied.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to the only place which she could think of where the hanyou might be.   
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango called out to the young miko as she watched her start at a walk and then run out of the forested area.  
  
"I'm going to find InuYasha!" Kagome called back as she ran quicker and only hoped that she didn't trip over anything as she ran quicker and quicker.  
  
"Should we go after her?" The demon exterminator asked Miroku.   
  
"No, I think we should leave those two alone." Miroku replied with a sly smile on his face as he tried again to get his hand near her backside again only to have it slapped away by Sango.   
  
"You just never learn." Sango said as she shook her head though he could catch a ghost of a smile upon her face.  
  
--  
  
Kagome walked into a clearing and looked at the ancient tree where she had first InuYasha. As she had suspected the dog hanyou was sitting in the large tree limbs as he stared at nothing-in-particular.  
  
'Okay, now I know he's sulking. He has that look on his face which he has whenever he's thinking about something.'  
  
"InuYasha?" The young miko said his name softly and watched as his golden eyes looked into her brown eyes. The dog hanyou immediately turned his head away as he looked off into the distance.  
  
"What?" He asked her as he still kept his head turned away from hers.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering, is there anything wrong?" She asked him as her eyes held concern for him.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha answered in a gruff tone as he still looked away from her face.  
  
"Something's wrong. Is it your wound?" She asked again, trying to provoke any response from the disgruntled hanyou.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Something bothering you?" This time there was no 'feh' to answer her and she decided this might be a start.  
  
"Something I said...?" Kagome asked again as she stared up at InuYasha and noticed that he tensed at this and waited to see if he would answer.  
  
"If you don't want to travel with me, you don't have to. It's not like I'm forcing you to stay with me." The dog hanyou said as he finally replied.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she watched as he jumped down from the ancient tree and land in front of her as he finally looked into her eyes.  
  
"You said today you weren't going to leave my side, YET. So, if you want to, then leave. I'm not going to stop you." InuYasha said as he tried not to look sad about the young miko leaving him but his dog ears deceived him as they slowly drooped.  
  
"You baka! I wasn't talking about leaving and never coming back, InuYasha." Kagome said cheerfully as she felt relived that was the only thing which was bothering him.  
  
"I knew that..." The dog hanyou said as his ears immediately perked up and he turned his head to hide the light blush on his face.   
  
"Well, come on, let's head back. I bet everyone's starving." Kagome said as she walked side-by-side with InuYasha and walked back to where the others were.  
  
'I promised to never leave your side, InuYasha. And, I never will. You don't have to worry about that.' The young miko thought as she noticed InuYasha's flushed cheeks and gave him a bright smile.  
  
--  
  
As promised, the chapter with the InuYasha gang. I wanted it kind of light and easy with this chapter since it may get angsty later. Oh, yes, things to ponder. What was the jewel shard which appeared by the well? Where did it go? hmmm. Anyways, review response are below!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dawn  
  
Yes, I completely agree with you. Sometimes I like her myself, but other times, eh, lol. Anways, thanks for the review and being the first reviewer too!  
  
Itosugi-Cypress  
  
I'm glad that you liked the story, and that you want more too! I wanted to do an InuYasha fanfic, but I didn't just want to Kikyou to appear, do something, and disaspear, I wanted to kind of have her followed throughout the story. Try to get her thoughts out more then her actions, you know? Thanks for the review and for putting me on your favorites too, yay! 


	2. Chapter 2: I'll never leave your side

Tormented Soul  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, I'll never leave your side #2, enjoy!   
  
Wow! Hey! I got two reviews, right away! Can't tell you how happy I am about that, I know, sad little creature I am. Anyways, question for whoever's decided to keep on following this fic, who should I pair Kikyou with? Or should I not pair her up? I think I may not since I have an idea of where this story is going but I'd like to hear your opinions too.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own InuYasha, or any of the other characters.   
  
=============================  
  
"Feh, I don't need you bandaging me Kagome!" A disgruntled hanyou exclaimed as he let out an annoyed huff. The girl who was kneeling next to him just ignored the hanyou as she patted the bandaged which covered his wound and heard him yelp in a pain at this.  
  
"Oi! That hurt, wench!" InuYasha exclaimed again.  
  
"Stop being such a crybaby, InuYasha." Kagome said in a teasing tone as she finished bandaging the wound on his chest. InuYasha mumbled 'wench' again as he turned his head away from Kagome and didn't notice the scowl which was on her pretty face.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, InuYasha." Kagome said with forced calmness, though her brown eyes danced dangerously.  
  
"All call you a wench if I want to, wench." The hanyou said as he held his nose up in the air and huffed again.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said in a sweet tone as she smiled at him.   
  
'Oh no, I know that look.' The hanyou thought as he backed away from the girl.  
  
"Oh shi..." InuYasha couldn't finish his curse as Kagome said in a calm voice, "Sit boy."  
  
The dog hanyou fell down to the ground with a loud crash as his face was implanted within the ground. InuYasha mumbled a string of curses into the ground and then finally raised his head again as he jumped out of the rut he had made.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that bitch!?" InuYasha said angrily, though he immediately regretted saying it as Kagome glared at him and said more forcefully then before, "SIT BOY!"   
  
--  
  
"He just asks for it doesn't he?" Sang asked Morocco as she turned towards him and noticed that his hand was creeping towards her backside as he answered, "Yes, he does."   
  
She gave him a quick glare though and he immediately recoiled his hand and gave her a sheepish grin. "And you never seem to learn either, hush."   
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lady Sang?" Morocco asked as he tried his best attempt at an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm going to the hot springs, and you better not follow me Miroku. Kagome, do you want to come with me?" The demon exterminator asked as she turned her head to where the two were fighting but she was surprised to find no one there.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked again as she looked around but the only thing which was left was InuYasha's rut in the ground which his body had made. 'Where did they go to?'  
  
--  
  
Kagome walked a fast pace towards the ancient well as she ignored the dog hanyou who was following her.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha asked as he landed in front of her and stopped the girl from walking any farther.  
  
"I'm going home InuYasha." Kagome said as she walked past the dog hanyou and threw her leg over the lip of the well.   
  
"Fine! See if I care!" InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kagome didn't swing her other leg over the well as she watched the dog hanyou and smiled as he opened one of his golden eyes to look at her.  
  
"Sorry, InuYasha." The young miko said with a smile as she patted his shoulder and walked towards camp again leaving the poor dog hanyou completely confused.  
  
"Hey! What are you apologizing for?" InuYasha yelled as he chased after the young miko and stopped her from walking again as he grabbed her arm and turned her toward himself.   
  
"For saying the 's' word, and for saying that I was going home. I shouldn't have to leave yet since I don't have school and I shouldn't have to leave your side yet, InuYasha." Kagome said as she lightly blushed and noticed that InuYasha was still holding onto her arm. The dog hanyou realized she was blushing and stared at her wide-eyed until he finally looked down at his arm which was holding hers and quickly let go of it.  
  
"Feh." Was the only thing InuYasha said as he turned his head away from hers and listened to her walk back to camp as he stood by himself.   
  
'You won't leave my site yet?' The dog hanyou thought as he wondered what she meant. Fear gripped his heart as he wondered if she was thinking of leaving him for good.   
  
'Why wouldn't she want to leave me? I'm just a half-breed.' InuYasha thought as he looked sadly at the ground. He finally shook his head to try to clear his thoughts as he walked back to where camp was.   
  
--  
  
"Kagome!" A little kistune yelled happily as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippou! You're finally awake." Kagome said as her face lit up with happiness and she gave the little kistune a hug.   
  
InuYasha watched the display of affection with a pang of jealousy as he resisted the urge to pluck Shippou from Kagome's arms. He had all ready been 'sat' two times today and if he kept it up he might not heal for a while. So, he decided to jump into the nearest tree and rest. Kagome had only sensed a jewel shard once in several weeks and the jewel had been around where the well. Which was very strange since that youkai rarely traveled in his forest, many feared the area and few dared travel within the forest.   
  
He also had to admit to himself that he needed to rest after his last encounter with the latest incarnations of Naraku, Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru. The wound which Kageroumaru had given him still hadn't healed yet and for the first time in a while he could finally rest until the wound healed itself.  
  
"God, I'm going to go nuts if I don't have a fight soon." InuYasha mumbled as he turned his head towards Kagome's voice.  
  
--  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said his name curiously as she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"What?!" The hanyou snapped as he looked down from the tree which he was perched on.  
  
"Um ... well, it was nothing. Me and Sango are going to the hot springs. Is that all right with you?" The young miko asked.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha replied as he turned his head away from hers and stared off into the distance.  
  
'I guess that means yes... It might be just me, but it seems like he's sulking for some reason.' Kagome thought as she studied the dog hanyou for several seconds and then turned to Sango as she said, "Okay ... well, let's go, Sango."   
  
Sango nodded to Kagome and then turned to Miroku as she gave him a glare, "And don't you dare peep on us Miroku!"   
  
Miroku put his hands up in mock defense as he tried his best attempt at an innocent smile, though there was still a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I would never think of doing such a thing, my dear Sango." Miroku replied as he watched Sango shake her head at this and leave with Kagome as they walked deeper within the forest.   
  
'That is the only he thinks about is peeping and groping women.' Sango thought as she found herself looking forward to relaxing inside of the hot springs.  
  
--  
  
'I wonder how hard Sango will hit me if I follow them...' Miroku thought as he wondered if he should follow the two or not.  
  
"Don't think about following them Miroku." InuYasha said in a gruff tone as he jumped down from the tree was resting in.   
  
The monk thought for a second about the last time he had seen the women bathing in the hot springs and how Sango had nearly given him a concussion afterwards.  
  
"No... I guess I will not follow them." Miroku said as he rubbed his head at the memory.  
  
InuYasha walked away from the monk as he headed for his favorite tree, when he heard Miroku's voice and stopped.  
  
"Where are you going InuYasha?" The monk asked as he looked at the back of the dog hanyou.  
  
"Out." Was the only thing he said as he continued walking and headed for the tree which he had been pinned to fifty years ago.  
  
--  
  
It was several hours later and the sun was setting as Sango and Kagome arrived at the campsite again.  
  
"Ah, that was wonderful. Nothing like a dip in a hot spring to relax you." Kagome said as she breathed a happy sigh and looked toward the tree where InuYasha had been sitting in.   
  
'He isn't there.' The young miko thought as she looked around the campsite for him.  
  
"Miroku, where did InuYasha go?" Kagome asked as she looked at the monk.  
  
"He said he was going out. I don't know where though, he did not tell me and left in a hurry," Miroku replied.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to the only place which she could think of where the hanyou might be.   
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango called out to the young miko as she watched her start at a walk and then run out of the forested area.  
  
"I'm going to find InuYasha!" Kagome called back as she ran quicker and only hoped that she didn't trip over anything as she ran quicker and quicker.  
  
"Should we go after her?" The demon exterminator asked Miroku.   
  
"No, I think we should leave those two alone." Miroku replied with a sly smile on his face as he tried again to get his hand near her backside again only to have it slapped away by Sango.   
  
"You just never learn." Sango said as she shook her head though he could catch a ghost of a smile upon her face.  
  
--  
  
Kagome walked into a clearing and looked at the ancient tree where she had first InuYasha. As she had suspected the dog hanyou was sitting in the large tree limbs as he stared at nothing-in-particular.  
  
'Okay, now I know he's sulking. He has that look on his face which he has whenever he's thinking about something.'  
  
"InuYasha?" The young miko said his name softly and watched as his golden eyes looked into her brown eyes. The dog hanyou immediately turned his head away as he looked off into the distance.  
  
"What?" He asked her as he still kept his head turned away from hers.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering, is there anything wrong?" She asked him as her eyes held concern for him.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha answered in a gruff tone as he still looked away from her face.  
  
"Something's wrong. Is it your wound?" She asked again, trying to provoke any response from the disgruntled hanyou.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Something bothering you?" This time there was no 'feh' to answer her and she decided this might be a start.  
  
"Something I said...?" Kagome asked again as she stared up at InuYasha and noticed that he tensed at this and waited to see if he would answer.  
  
"If you don't want to travel with me, you don't have to. It's not like I'm forcing you to stay with me." The dog hanyou said as he finally replied.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she watched as he jumped down from the ancient tree and land in front of her as he finally looked into her eyes.  
  
"You said today you weren't going to leave my side, YET. So, if you want to, then leave. I'm not going to stop you." InuYasha said as he tried not to look sad about the young miko leaving him but his dog ears deceived him as they slowly drooped.  
  
"You baka! I wasn't talking about leaving and never coming back, InuYasha." Kagome said cheerfully as she felt relived that was the only thing which was bothering him.  
  
"I knew that..." The dog hanyou said as his ears immediately perked up and he turned his head to hide the light blush on his face.   
  
"Well, come on, let's head back. I bet everyone's starving." Kagome said as she walked side-by-side with InuYasha and walked back to where the others were.  
  
'I promised to never leave your side, InuYasha. And, I never will. You don't have to worry about that.' The young miko thought as she noticed InuYasha's flushed cheeks and gave him a bright smile.  
  
--  
  
As promised, the chapter with the InuYasha gang. I wanted it kind of light and easy with this chapter since it may get angsty later. Oh, yes, things to ponder. What was the jewel shard which appeared by the well? Where did it go? hmmm. Anyways, review response are below!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dawn  
  
Yes, I completely agree with you. Sometimes I like her myself, but other times, eh, lol. Anways, thanks for the review and being the first reviewer too!  
  
Itosugi-Cypress  
  
I'm glad that you liked the story, and that you want more too! I wanted to do an InuYasha fanfic, but I didn't just want to Kikyou to appear, do something, and disaspear, I wanted to kind of have her followed throughout the story. Try to get her thoughts out more then her actions, you know? Thanks for the review and for putting me on your favorites too, yay! 


End file.
